bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! - Episode 42
When Time Ran Out is the forty-second episode of the Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! season. It first aired on October 24, 2005 in Japan. Plot After rescuing Aqulas, Yamato and Co. are now ready to infiltrate B-Deus' headquarters. Boss Master, however, knows about this and tells the gang how they have no chance of reaching it. He also tells them that thanks to Aqulas' help, he now has the Ultimate Dark Strike Shot which they can now use. This angers Aqulas who runs over to barrage the falling apart B-Deus base with his Gatling Hades while Boss Master just laughs in amusement. Boss Master now summons the twins Eqūs and Feresu as reinforcements but at that moment, Aqulas feels something in chest and passes out, collapsing on the ground. This alarms Yamato and Co. who rush over to the fallen Aqulas. They are worried for him but his companion, Shin, tells them that ever since Aqulas has been engaging in B-DaBattles with Yamato Delgado and his friends, Aqulas had a wide knowledge of Strike Shots. Due to this, Boss Master captured and used him so he could create the Ultimate Dark Strike Shot for unknown purposes. Yamato begs that his friend does not die and cries but suddenly Aqulas puts his hand over Yamato's to reveal he is alive. Yamato and the others are overjoyed though Aqulas still wants to defeat B-Deus once and for all. Yamato tells Aqulas that they accept his goal and he will not go it alone: they will be right by his side whenever he needs this. Everybody, Yamato, Gray Michael Vincent, Liena Grace Vincent, Terry McScotty, Bull Borgnine, Gunnos and Kiba will be right with him when they are prepared to defeat Boss Master and his cronies. This enlightens Aqulas, especially Enjyu, who is witnessing this from a valley away whilst carrying Kevin. Even Boss Master cries at this but then resumes his role and summons the Aztec Mask with Al Monkey. Though Yamato and Co. ready their B-Daman blasters and take aim at the B-Deus members, the B-Deus headquarters is in the nearing stages of completely being destroyed. As rays of light pierce through the metal, shattering it, the B-Deus base is finally gone to waste but Boss Master still has something planned. With the Ultimate Dark Strike Shot in hand, he uses it to focus toward a blue sphere which is the remains of the B-Deus headquarters. This allows him to bring forth an ancient evil back into existence, its name is Geldezar. This monstrosity shocks Yamato's gang as it goes to Boss Master and sucks some of his life energy for them self. It causes Boss Master to be under the influence of Geldezar as he now controls him and has not a way of undoing it. Boss Master then goes to reveal how he has longed for this day, as during his explorer days, he scoured for ways on reviving this ancient evil entity and discovered the means through a book. Geldezar also speaks through Boss Master at how he used to be a B-DaPlayer that Aqulas' clan has sealed long ago. Now, he aims to take revenge on Aqulas for that and the whole B-DaWorld for that matter. Geldezar then uses his hands to create a ball of darkness which it manifests into its own B-Daman: Destroy Dragon. Kiba wants to do something about it and uses his DHB Go-Tiger and takes a shot but Destroy Dragon overpowers it and nullifies the shot. Before Gray can do anything though, Geldezar uses some dark mist to wrap his DHB Chrome Harrier and have it fall to the ground. Terry and Gunnos even try with their B-Daman but the dark mist slaps their B-Daman off their hands too. The mist also blows back Yamato with his DHB Cobalt Blaster and then shapeshifts back into Geldezar's B-Daman. Geldezar then loads the Ultimate Dark Strike Shot into Destroy Dragon and aims for the skies, shooting lightning. Dark clouds emerge and shroud the area. Somewhere, Wen Yong Fa and Li Yong Fa are in a mountainous region looking over Wen's damaged Comet Dragon but see the effects of Geldezar's manipulated weather. This dark clouds spread all over the B-DaWorld as its citizens and inhabitants witness in total shock. Yamato and Co. know they must stick together by all means to stop the evil Geldezar and Destroy Dragon. Yamato however tells them to look at the volcano and they can use it to help them in their fight against B-Deus. All they need to do is stick together and continues his speech that as long as they work with one-another, they can accomplish anything, including their fight against B-Deus. Major Events *Boss Master revels they kidnapped Aqulas to create the Ultimate Dark Strike Shot. *The Ultimate Dark Strike Shot is used to revive Geldezar and creates Destroy Dragon. *Geldezar takes over Boss Master's body and promises to take revenge on Aqulas. *Yamato and Co. band together to defeat Geldezar. Characters *Yamato Delgado *Tommi the Cat *Grey Michael Vincent *Terry McScotty *Bull Borgnine *Aqulas *Shin *Gunnos *Kiba *Enjyu *Wen Yong Fa *Li Yong Fa *Armada *Bears *Liena Grace Vincent *Mie Delgado *Kevin *B-Da Mage *Meowmigos *Boss Master *Geldezar *Eqūs *Feresu *Aztec Mask *Al Monkey B-Daman *Cobalt Blaster (Yamato's) *Chrome Harrier (Gray's) *Yokujinraigekimaru (Terry's) *Helio Breaker (Bull's) *Gatling Hades (Aqulas') *Break Ogre (Gunnos') *Go-Tiger (Kiba's) *Comet Dragon (Wen's) *Destroy Dragon (Geldezar's) Featured B-Dabattles Video Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to the 1980 American film of the same name, When Time Ran Out as both have a volcano in their stories. Gallery Preview Episode